Cherry Blue (Akakuro Series)
by LSA Smith
Summary: "Karena Tetsuya berharga, jadi aku tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya piket" / [KnB Drabble Series] #2 AKAKURO – Tugas Piket/ YAOI – ONESHOT / Summary berubah setiap chapter ;) / AkaKuro / Shounen-Ai
1. Hujan

_Kuroko No Basuke - AkaKuro FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Akashi Seijuroo_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Pair :_ _ **AkaKuro**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke (C)_** ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Pendek-sependek castnya , Kisah dua anak SMA cowok alias YAOI alias Boys Love alias Humu**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **Cinta-cintaan antara anak muka Teflon dan anak titisan setan-**_

 _Lenght :_ _S_ _ekali makan/?_

 _'Author-Note'_

' _Imagine Tetsuya nunggu hujan reda dihalte—itu unyu sekali~'_

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **#1 Hujan – AkaKuro**

Guyuran air hujan belum berhenti meski sudah 2 jam lamanya. Belum ditambah sahutan petir disana-sini. Kuroko memutuskan diam menunggu hujan reda di halte—toh jika dia nekat hujan-hujan pasti kena marah banyak orang, mulai dari Kepala Asrama—Ono-san , Ketua Club Basket—Nijimura-senpai sampai Kapten teamnya—ah… bicara soal Kapten Team nya… Apa ya yang ia lakukan di Kyoto sampai harus ijin libur selama seminggu ?

Apa kakaknya menikah ?

EH—tapi Kapten nya itu Absolut anak tunggal

Atau

Kaptennya lah yang dinikahkan ?

Eh… semakin mengada-ada, dia kan baru masuk SMA masa' sudah main nikah-nikah saja

Menyadari pikirannya semakin semrawut Kuroko mengambil nafas panjang dan bersendekap erat—mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia salahkan atas pikiran semrawut dan absurdnya barusan

Detik berubah menit dan Kuroko hanya setia mengamati rintikan air hujan,

Aduh, kenapa suasana hatinya jadi mellow begini ?

Ada semacam rasa sesak yang aneh saat ia menyadari keheningan disekitarnya

Biasanya jam segini Kise—teman sekamarnya pasti sudah merengek mengajaknya makan malam. Lalu setelahnya ia akan membantu Himuro-san untuk membersihkan dapur. Dan setelahnya dia akan tidur dikamar Akashi karena Kise suka menyeret Aomine kekamar mereka

Ah—sial ! kok dia jadi semakin sedih ?

Hh, Beginikah yang Kise rasakan saat Aomine pergi ke Pemakaman Neneknya dan baru pulang 3 hari kemudian ?

Apa ini ya perasaan yang sering Takao gembar-gemborkan jika dia tak melihat Midorima sebentar saja—eh tunggu… apa ya namanya … eum..

"Rindu ?" cicitnya pelan,

"Apa aku … rindu Akashi-kun ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Tangannya meraba dada kiri, berdenyut semakin kencang dan ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

Ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang menurutnya biasa tapi entah kenapa sekarang begitu terasa berharga—mungkin yang digombalkan Takao ke Midorima soal _'Shin-chan awas ya nanti kalau aku tidak ada , nanti baru terasa lhoh kalau kamu kangen dengan keberadaanku'_ benar adanya

Tapi selama ini dimata Kuroko kebaikan dan perhatian Akashi padanya … bukannya memang sudah sewajarnya ?

Kebaikan Kapten pada Anggota Teamnya …

Kuroko tidak pernah berani berpikiran lebih—takut sakit hati jika Realita tak seindah Ekspektasi

Namun, jika sekarang ia bandingkan dengan pasangan fenomenal disekitarnya , misal saja TakaMido

A : Takao menunggui Midorima hingga selesai Latihan, padahal Midorima selalu pulang paling akhir

A' : Akashi juga menunggui Kuroko hingga selesai berlatih shoot hingga malam—padahal Kuroko berlatih shoot diluar lapangan indoor

B : Takao tidak pernah mengatakan _tidak_ pada apapun permintaan Midorima—ya kecuali saat Midorima bilang dia ingin Takao mencarikan alamat e-mail Pembawa acara cantik ramalan Oha-Asa—

B' : Akashi selalu memenuhi permintaan Kuroko—apapun itu. Bahkan setiap minggu ada satu kardus Milkshake jatah khusus Kuroko dari Akashi di Kantin Asrama—ya meski Kuroko pernah coba-coba untuk minta ijin tidak latihan karena lelah dan alhasil jatah Milkshake mingguannya dihentikan—

Intinya… apa Akashi selama ini mengkode padanya tapi dirinya ini tidak peka ?

Eh … tapi … Apa iya, Sang Maha Raja Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro yang Absolute dan tak kenal kekalahan itu suka pada dirinya yang hawa keberadaannya tipis serta—uhuk—tidak peka ini ?

Apa jangan-jangan dia hanya _baper_ karena hujan dan… _kangen_ Akashi ?

Kuroko merengut lucu, dan berjongkok untuk memeluk lutut,

"Hujan, tolong berhenti sebelum aku semakin berpikiran aneh…" ucapnya pelan. Iris bulat biru mudanya memandang keatas—dimana langit sudah mulai menggelap.

Ah—apa sebaiknya dia menerobos hujan saja ya ?

Dimarahi lebih baik daripada diam disini dan kepikiran Akashi yang masih pulang kampung

Kuroko akhirnya berdiri, memeluk erat tas selempangnya dan bersiap menerobos air hujan yang semakin deras. Namun baru saja ujung sepatunya basah terkena hujan—sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuatnya urung pergi. Kepala biru muda itu menoleh

"Tetsuya ~"

"A-Akashi-kun..." ia mengerjap pelan, masih memproses gerakan pelan Kaptennya yang mendekat dengan sebuah payung besar yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujan" ucapnya tenang seperti biasa. Jarak tubuh mereka semakin menipis saat Akashi meraih kepala Tetsuya pelan dan mengecup dahinya lembut,

" _Tadaima_ ~" bisiknya yang menyebabkan pipi Kuroko langsung memerah.

Pemandangan manis ini tak ayal membuat Akashi tertawa pelan dan merengkuh tubuh kecil dihadapannya,

"Hey, kau tak merindukanku ? Apa selama kutinggal— kau sudah peka ?" tanyanya sedikit menyindir hati Kuroko yang masih berdentum tak karuan

"A-Akashi-kun , t-tolong jangan memelukku, ini dipinggir jalan. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat—"

"Jadi jika nanti sudah dikamar, aku boleh memelukmu sepuasku ?" Iris merah dan birumuda bertumbukan. Membuat aliran hangat yang menghapus hawa dingin disekitar

Kuroko membuang muka, Kaptennya ini lama-lama semakin pintar berbicara seperti Himuro-san dan Nijimura-senpai.

"Bu-Bukan begitu—maksudnya .."

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko bingung menemukan kata selanjutnya. Akashi mengulum satu senyum.

"Maksud mu, aku jangan memelukmu karena kau masih malu. Baru sadar soal perasaanku padamu , heh?" pancing Akashi yang semakin membuat Kuroko , memerah dan akhirnya menyerah lalu menyembunyikan muka didada sang Kapten,

" _O-Okaeri_ ... Akashi-kun" bisiknya membalas _Tadaima_ Akashi diawal—Akashi langsung tawa kecil, "Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu Tetsuya ? Aku sudah menunggu 2 tahun"

Kuroko bergumam pelan—amat pelan, untung saja selain tampan dan pintar , Kapten SMA Teiko ini juga punya pendengaran tajam. Jadi kalimat singkat nan pelan seperti ' _Ya, aku juga suka Akashi-kun_ ' itu bisa tertangkap olehnya

Ah—andai hari ini tidak hujan, pasti Akashi tak akan mendapat kesempatan berkelakuan layaknya tokoh pria utama manga shoujo seperti ini.

* * *

Hujan ... terima kasih menahan Tetsuyaku disini dan menyuruhnya memikirkanku— _Akashi Seijuuroo, Kapten Ganteng nan Absolute di SMA Teiko_


	2. Tugas Piket

_Kuroko No Basuke -_ _ **AkaKuro**_ _FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Akashi Seijuroo_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Pair :_ _ **AkaKuro**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke (C)_** ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Pendek-sependek castnya , Kisah dua anak SMA cowok alias YAOI alias Boys Love alias Humu**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **Cinta-cintaan antara anak muka tembok dan anak titisan setan-**_

 _Lenght : Sekali makan/?_

 _ **'Author-Note'**_

' _Cerita ke-2 dengan Bintang tamu chara paling anu/? sejagat Kurobasu ;)'_

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **Hari Senin**

"Oi Tetsu, duluan ya… Hati-hati _pas_ pulang—jangan _sampe_ diculik anak titisan setan dari kelas sebelah"

"Aomine- _kun_ juga, hati-hati saat pulang. Jangan sampai ditabrak mobil limousine mahal punya Akashi- _kun_ "

Momoi yang mendengar percakapan yandere 2 anak _cowok_ didepannya langsung menengahi, "Sudah-sudah ~ Tetsu- _kun_ , aku dan Dai- _chan_ pulang dulu ~ ~ _Matta ne_ ~"

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya membungkuk sopan melihat Momoi menyeret Aomine keluar kelas. Melihat kelas sudah sepi, Kuroko segera meraih sapu di pojok kelas dan mulai menyapu

Hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, jadi dia harus tinggal dikelas untuk bersih-bersih.

 _ **Sret!**_

Ia menoleh kearah pintu, mengernyit melihat teman sekelasnya berdiri dengan selembar kertas dan alat pel,

" _A-ano_ Kuroko- _kun_ … hari ini piket ku, kau bisa pulang …" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Kuroko mengernyit, menunjuk jadwal piket yang tertempel di dinding, "Tidak, hari ini benar jadwalku piket kok" Teman sekelasnya malah menggeleng hebat—lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas yang sejak tadi dia bawa,

"Ini jadwal yang baru Kuroko- _kun_ …"

Akhirnya Kuroko menurut saja, "Baiklah"

Dia segera menyandang tas lalu keluar kelas, baru saja akan menuruni tangga, ada tangan yang meraih puncak kepalanya,

"Tetsuya, kau sudah selesai piket ?"

Kuroko secara reflex menoleh, "Ah, Akashi- _kun_ … Hari ini aku tidak piket, jadwalnya berubah ~"

Akashi terlihat mengangguk paham, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Kuroko—membuat yang bersangkutan dag-dig-dug

"Kebetulan sekali ~ bisa tolong temani aku ke toko buku ?"

Kuroko merasa tidak punya alasan menolak

.

.

.

 **Hari Selasa**

Kuroko melambaikan tangan ke Momoi yang hari ini pulang sendirian, setelahnya ia melirik anak laki-laki hitam disebelahnya, "Aomine- _kun_ , kenapa tidak pulang ?" Tanya nya,

Aomine menguap malas, "Menunggu Kise. Dia minta diantar ke pemotretan"

Kuroko mengangguk saja, dia segera mengambil sapu diujung kelas. Aomine melirik si baby blue, " _Lhoh_ bukannya piket mu sudah kemarin ya ? Kenapa sekarang piket lagi ?" Tanya nya. Kuroko menatap Aomine datar, " _Ano_ , jadwal nya berubah. Mulai kemarin piket ku hari selasa Aomine- _kun_ …"

Si Ace Team Basket berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas—menge- _check_ jadwal piket yang tertempel disana. Mata biru tua Aomine mengernyit, "Oi Tetsu ! Kau salah baca !" ujarnya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk jadwal sambil menatap Kuroko,

"Jadwal baru piket mu besok. Sudah sana pulang !"

Kuroko mulai menampakan ekspresi diwajah datarnya, dahinya mengernyit, "Aku tidak salah baca Aomine- _kun_ ! Piket ku selasa !"

Aomine gemas, dia merobek jadwal itu dan memberikannya pada Kuroko , "Baca Baca ! ! Apa mau ku pinjamkan kacamatanya Midorima biar lebih jelas ? !"

Kuroko merengut saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar, jadwal piketnya memang besok. Aomine tertawa mengejek, lalu merebut sapu yang sejak tadi dipegang Kuroko

"Sudah sana pulang ! Anak kecil sepertimu bahaya kalau pulang maghrib-maghrib ! ! nanti dibawa setan ahahaha !"

Kuroko melirik Aomine sengit sebelum menendang kaki temannya itu, "Permisi Aomine- _kun_ aku duluan ya"

" _Njir !_ Udah nendang kaki— _pakek_ pamit segala ! Dasar !"

Kuroko terkikik pelan mendengar umpatan Aomine, dia segera berlari untuk menuruni tangga. Diujung bawah sana bisa ia lihat Akashi berdiri bersandar ke dinding sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Akashi- _kun_ ? Belum pulang ?" Tanya Kuroko pelan—takut mengagetkan Akashi. Yang ditanya menoleh lalu tersenyum tampan membuat Kuroko merona

"Oh Tetsuya ! Kebetulan sekali ! ! Kau sudah selesai piket ?" Tanya dengan nada gembira, Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Jadwalnya berubah lagi ~"

Akashi melambaikan sebuah kertas tipis berwarna-warni, "Baguslah ~ ! Aku baru saja dapat voucher makan gratis dari Maji burger, mau menemaniku kesana ? Akan kutraktir ~"

Kuroko menarik ujung bibirnya malu-malu, ah ! Lagi-lagi dia tidak punya alasan menolak ~

.

.

.

 **Hari Rabu**

Kuroko sudah memastikan berkali-kali jika hari ini memang piketnya. Dia tidak mau tidak piket lagi, dia tidak mau dibilang tidak tanggung jawab dengan tidak piket sejak hari senin.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ! !"

Kuroko menghela nafas saat setelah panggilan tadi bergema, ada tubuh yang menempel dipunggungnya, "Momoi- _san_ ... berat..."

Momoi merengut, sejenak kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar, "Ayo, kau sudah siap-siap kan ?"

Kuroko ganti mengernyit, "Bersiap-siap apa Momoi- _san_ ? Setelah ini kita akan ujian ?" Momoi refleks menggeleng, menatap teman nya itu aneh, "Tetsu- _kun_ tidak diberitahu kalau hari ini ada latih tanding dengan SMA sebelah ?"

"Tidak ada yang memberi tahu ku Momoi- _san_ ..."

Momoi merengut, "Akashi- _kun_ bilang kau sudah diberitahu kemarin... bagaimana sih ?!"

"Maaf, aku kemarin lupa satsuki..."

Kuroko dan Momoi langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, Akashi berdiri dengan balutan jacket Team. "Maaf Tetsuya, aku lupa memberitahu mu kemarin ~"

Melihat wajah teduh Akashi saat minta maaf Kuroko tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkan,

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi- _kun_ ~"

Kuroko menghela nafas, melirik ke sudut ruangan

Sepertinya hari ini dia lagi-lagi harus absen dari tugas piket

.

.

.

 **Hari Kamis**

Dengan wajah datar seperti biasa Kuroko mengemasi peralatannya dimeja. Disampingnya Aomine berdiri sambil memasang wajah malas,

"Oi Tetsu"

"Ya Aomine-kun ?"

Aomine menarik sapu yang dipegang Kuroko, "Hari ini aku gantikan!" sahutnya keras. Kuroko menarik lagi sapu yang dibawa Aomine, "Tidak mau ! Hari ini aku mau piket."

Si ace Team basket, mendecih—

"Begini ya Tetsu, hari ini aku dapat piket belanja peralatan team bersama akashi. Sampai Mai-chan jadian sama aku—aku gak bakal mau belanja bareng anak setan itu" deklarasi Aomine ber-api-api. Kuroko menghela nafas saja, "Kenapa begitu aomine-kun ?"

"Habis nanti ujung-ujungnya aku jadi _kuli angkut_ —ogah banget"

Kuroko baru saja akan menolak, tapi Akashi muncul dipintu, "Daiki ! kenapa kau lama sekali ? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Aomine langsung menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan memohon. Akhirnya Kuroko luluh juga—mengingat Aomine adalah sahabat kesayangannya.

"Berhenti menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan sok memelas begitu !" Akashi menggertak, Kuroko menghela nafas dan menatap sepasang mata merah itu,

"Akashi-kun, apa boleh aku saja yang menggantikan Aomine-kun menemanimu belanja peralatan untuk team ?" tanyanya kalem. Akashi diam beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum manis—sial Aomine sampai kaget melihatnya—

"Baiklah Tetsuya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Setelah belanja aku juga akan langsung mengantarmu pulang."

Kuroko meraih tasnya dan keluar kelas diiringi lambaian tangan bahagia Aomine. Saat menuruni tangga ia menanyai Akashi pelan,

"Akashi-kun, apa nanti aku akan jadi _kuli angkut_ seperti Aomine-kun ?"

Akashi langsung menoleh sambil menggeleng serius, "Tentu tidak Tetsuya ~" ia meraih kedua tangan Kuroko, "Aku tidak akan biarkan tangan lembut dan cantik ini melakukan pekerjaan rendahan"

Kuroko merona, Akashi menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya kelelahan~" dengan satu senyum tampan diakhir

.

.

.

 **Hari Jumat**

Hari terakhir dan Tetsuya sudah memegang sapu kelas bahkan sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Momoi sempat menanyai kelakuan aneh anak baby-blue itu,

"Aku sudah membolos piket sejak hari senin Momoi-san." Momoi memutar badannya menghadap Kuroko sepenuhnya.

"Eh ? Memang apa yang terjadi Tetsu-kun ? Tidak biasanya kau membolos piket..." Momoi memeluk tasnya. Kuroko menghela nafas, "Hari pertama dan kedua jadwalnya dirubah, lalu setelahnya kita ada pertandingan, lalu aku harus menggantikan Aomine-kun belanja bersama Akashi-kun..."

Momoi mengernyit, "Jadwal piketnya berubah ?" gadis cantik itu segera berlari kedepan kelas dan memeriksa jadwal piket yang disebut Kuroko _baru_ itu.

"Eh Tetsu-kun, ini masih jadwal yang lama kok... Lihat, bahkan tanggal dibuat dan tanda tangan Sensei saja masih sama... Tetsu-kun yakin tidak salah baca ?" Momoi dengan polos menatap Kuroko.

Aomine yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara, "Mungkin ada yang mengerjaimu Tetsu. Tapi kalau yang seperti ini sih bukan mengerjai, tapi memudahkan. Lihat, seminggu ini kau jadi tidak perlu piket" Aomine menguap sambil menyampirkan jas sekolahnya asal-asalan.

"Aku... dikerjai ? Aomine-kun tahu siapa yang mungkin melakukan ini ?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Aomine mengedikan bahu, "Mana aku tahu, apa lagi dia berani memalsu tanda tangan sensei di jadwal—"

Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap Aomine serius, "Aku sudah tahu orangnya Aomine-kun."

Dengan cepat Kuroko berlari keluar kelas. Ia menuruni 2 lantai dan berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang tak pernah ia masuki sebelumnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko membuka pintu,

 **Sret !**

"Oh tetsuya, tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke Ruang OSIS. Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu ?" Akashi sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya sambil menulis beberapa hal. Kuroko mendekat,

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tapi aku ingin bertanya. Apa aku mengganggumu ?" Kuroko urung langsung menuduh Akashi melihat banyaknya kertas berserakan dimeja Ketua OSIS itu.

"Ah ya aku memang sedikit sibuk. Sedang menyusun rencana untuk minggu depan."

"Rencana untuk—"

"Rencana untuk membuat Tetsuya tak melakukan piket lagi."

Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya lurus, "Jadi benar... Akashi-kun sengaja..."

"Tetsuya, kau baru tahu ya ? Ahahaha maaf, habisnya aku tidak tahan melihat Tetsuya kelelahan karena menyapu dan membuang sampah. Aku sudah menyuruh anak lain untuk menggantikan Tetsuya. Jadi selama 2 tahun kedepan Tetsuya tak akan melakukan piket lagi."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, sebagai warga kelas—"

"Sebagai gantinya, selama 2 tahun kedepan aku akan mentraktir Tetsuya vanilla milkshake. Sebanyak yang Tetsuya mau, dan kapanpun Tetsuya mau. Bagaimana ? Tetsuya setuju ?"

Akashi tersenyum sambil beranjak mendekati Kuroko, ia menyibak helaian _baby-blue_ Kuroko pelan,

"Tetsuya ? Kau keberatan ?"

"Tidak Akashi-kun... tidak sama sekali"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mengecup pipi Akashi kilat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan,

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, kau kekasih yang baik"

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ahahaha ini cerita ke-2 di Series ini ;)

Diusahakan untuk terus diupdate karena LSA juga sayang AkaKuro ;)

 **Salam merdeka,**

 **LSA Smith**


End file.
